


Let's Get Covered In Flames and Play Some Games with the Smoke

by Pikachunicorn



Category: Dark Wolverine (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: But not so friendly, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Future Fic, Light Masochism, M/M, Phoenix!Quentin, This fic is horrible, because Q is kinky, i guess, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Phoenix has risen, and Daken Akihiro isn't sure he can live without it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Covered In Flames and Play Some Games with the Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Well, okay then. This happened, I guess. I've been writing it gradually for about two months, idek why.
> 
> Title is lyrics from 'Smoke' by PVRIS. Because, yeah, this fic is shamelessly and un-subtly inspired by 'My House' by said band - http://youtu.be/8aQz-aKvyQU
> 
> This is possibly the closest thing to fluff these two are ever gonna get, and the closest thing to smut I'll ever be able to write, to be honest.
> 
> Masochistic Quentin is a legit headcanon of mine, shut up. :$
> 
> I guess Q's probably 22-ish in this? And yes, he's still a sarky bastard!

Quentin's heart raced as he sensed the hint of an elusive telepathic signature that only came with one person. His eyes shot open and he sat up in the hotel bed. There was a unique slash-scratching sort of sound that was unlike anything Quentin had ever heard, before a low, blunt bang as the door was kicked open.

A sharp shiver took every inch of Quentin's body at the sight of the shadowy figure in the doorway. The blue eyes that broke through the darkness locked with Quentin's own, paralyzing him. His mouth hung open the smallest amount, his breath caught. The silhouette in the door moved with haunting elegance and Quentin couldn't tear his eyes away.

The figure seemed to float across the room to the bed, the darkness exaggerating the smoothness of the movements.

A hand touched Quentin's cheek, and he could do nothing more than look up into the perfect eyes and hope for salvation.

"So easily affected..." A voice murmured with a perfectly sadistic grin.

"Daken... You're not-" Quentin's words were cut off when Daken began to suck softly on his neck.

"Shhh..." Daken purred against Quentin's skin. Moaning, Quentin fell back into the bed, pulling Daken with him.

"Fuck, you screw me up." Quentin complained, far too aware of the fact he completely fell apart at the mere sensing of Daken's presence.

Smirking, Daken continued to kiss at Quentin's neck.

"You're like a bad drug." Quentin moaned when Daken tossed the duvet away and straddled his hips.

"Yeah, and you just tried going cold turkey..." Daken whispered, somehow terribly sexually. "That was a bad idea, Quire. You know you can't dump me."

"I can do what I want, disturbia." Quentin growled, but the effect of the words was totally lost by the moan of pleasure that interrupted them when Daken tugged lightly on Quentin's hair.

"You wish." Daken hissed, nipping at Quentin's collarbone.

"You're bad for me, Daken." Quentin gasped, moving his hips against the guy in his lap.

"Terrible." Daken agreed. "So, shut up and enjoy it."

"We're over." Quentin stated strongly. "This means nothing."

"Over. Sure." Daken replied with a smirk that seemed to be highlighted by the moonlight that broke the darkness.

"This is just a way for me to get over you." Quentin breathed, closing his eyes and relaxing back into the bed.

"How does that work?" Daken released quiet, satisfied laughter.

"One last hit before I give it up for good." Quentin growled, his fingers fumbling to undo the buttons on Daken's shirt.

"You're not gonna be giving me up, Phoenix." Daken stated comfortably.

"How can you be so sure?" Quentin almost snapped.

"Because you crave this too much. The danger that comes with not being able to read me really turns you on. You can't get that anywhere else." Daken followed up the words with a harsh bite to Quentin's shoulder.

"Why are you here, princess?" Quentin demanded.

Daken shrugged as he kissed Quentin's neck more. "Showing you that you can't be without this."

"I can." Quentin insisted, the words completely nulled by the way he chose that moment to release the last button and shove Daken's shirt from his shoulders desperately.

"Whatever you say, Quire. You _need_ me." Daken bit Quentin's lower lip, but still denied the other boy a direct kiss.

"No way." Quentin countered stubbornly, though he was already tugging at the waistband of Daken's pants.

"Just face it - you're never gonna get over me, Q." Daken's words caused Quentin to growl lowly, before he used his telekinesis to practically disintegrate Daken's pants to remove them, leaving both men in just their underwear.

"I have my ways..." Quentin growled. "I bet there are thousands of girls out there desperate to touch me. How many of them do you think it would take for me to forget about you?"

"You're not gonna be sleeping with anyone." Daken growled, his tone suddenly low and serious. "You're mine."

"Not anymore." Quentin took slight satisfaction in the growl that Daken followed his words with. "Just kiss me!"

Daken complied, the passion igniting the Phoenix fire, which trailed from Quentin's skin into the thick air of the hotel room. Daken bit Quentin's lower lip again, causing the telepath the moan lowly.

"Why can't I get over you? Why won't you let me?" Quentin's words came out far more desperate and far weaker than he had intended.

"Because I'm not letting you go." Daken stated, not leaving a moment for argument before he kissed Quentin again.

"Why?" Quentin demanded.

"Nobody dumps me, Quire. Especially not foolish, little telepaths who _still_ think pink hair is a valid fashion choice." Daken whispered, kissing and nipping at Quentin's neck again.

"My hair is iconic!" Quentin retorted, a low moan breaking through the words.

"Shut up, Quire. You know I'll gag you if I need to." Daken warned. Quentin moaned loudly at the way Daken played to his masochistic tendencies. "Aww. You're so cute when you let me screw with your mind." Daken laughed smugly.

"You're not screwing with me." Quentin countered, gasping when Daken released his claws.

"We were dating for three years, Q. I know what you want." Daken sat back, trailing the backs of the claws that expelled from his knuckles down Quentin's chest.

"We weren't dating." Quentin stated, regaining his composure. "We were sleeping together, that's it. We barely stopped fighting when we weren't in bed. Hell, we even fought there!"

"Fine!" Daken growled, leaning down so that his lips brushed Quentin's as he spoke, retracting his claws slowly. "We're gonna continue _'sleeping together'_ for as long as I want us to. You're mine. You don't get to leave."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want, freak." Quentin hissed, before biting deeply into Daken's lower lip.

"No. You'll do what I say, because you love that shit." Daken pulled back and slapped Quentin hard across the face. "And don't you dare bite me, asshole!"

"You can't use my sexual interests to get your own way, Daken." Quentin retorted matter-of-factly, although his voice wavered when he spoke the other mutant's name.

"No?" Daken licked at Quentin's lips delicately. "Because I spent enough time tying you up and pulling your hair to know you'll do whatever I want you to, if I do it right."

"I left you. Deal with it." Quentin snarled, ignoring the truth in Daken's words.

" _Quentin_..." Daken whispered, biting a little too gently on Quentin's neck, leaving the telepath wanting more. "Shut up."

"Don't." Quentin moaned, knowing that Daken was aware of how hot Quentin found it when he used his first name. "I know what you're doing."

"You're going to stay with me. You're going to spend every night in my bed. You're not going to touch anyone else. You're going to be mine - _always_." Daken whispered, far too much emotion behind every word.

"No!" Quentin growled, attempting to mentally pull himself away from Daken.

"Jesus, Quentin! You're going to make me say it, aren't you?!" Daken sighed, sitting up in Quentin's lap.

"Say what?" Quentin pushed up onto his hands. "What are you-"

"Damn it, Quire!" Daken snapped, shoving Quentin back roughly. "I can't let you go, because- Because I think I might be falling for you!"

The fire around them burned brighter as Quentin's heart began to race. His voice was small and weak. "What?"

"I can't let you leave me," Daken breathed, dropping his head as if he were a child anticipating punishment. "Because I have feelings for you... Feelings that I don't understand."

Quentin sat up under Daken's body, placing his hand on Daken's cheek. " _Akihiro_..."

"What?" Daken's eyes snapped up, searching Quentin's expression desperately, panicked. "Where did you hear that name?"

"Sometimes my telepathy links our minds when we're sleeping and, with the Phoenix boosting my abilities, it's been happening occasionally. It means I've experienced your dreams." Quentin explained quietly.

"No." Daken fell back onto the bed, the idea of _anyone_ seeing inside his mind sending a shock of insecurity and vulnerability through his body.

"It's okay. I don't judge you for anything I've seen." Quentin's words caused Daken to cringe more. "Why do you act like you deserve to be punished for feeling something?"

"I don't know, Phoenix. You've been in my head - why don't _you_ tell _me_?" Daken hid his fear well with his frustration, pushing up from the bed and storming into the en-suite bathroom, slamming and locking the door. He wanted to leave, to escape the situation he'd forced himself into, but he knew that if he did, he might never get Quentin back and he couldn't risk that.

"Daken?" Quentin wandered over to the door, clueless as to why Daken hadn't just left like he had so many times when they'd fought late at night before. Leaning back against the wood, he sighed gently. "Akki?"

"Don't!" Daken yelled from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry." Quentin felt there was nothing else he could do but apologize, and he'd never been great at that. "I know I promised you I'd never even try to get in your mind. And I know we both thought there was no way I could - even if I wanted to. But _this_... I didn't do this on purpose. I can't control my abilities as well since the Phoenix, you know that."

"How much did you see?" From the volume of Daken's voice, Quentin could determine that he was leant against the other side of the door.

"I didn't-"

"How much, Phoenix?" Daken cut off Quentin's words harshly.

"Too much." Quentin confessed through a low whisper. "What you went through... Why did you never tell me? No one should ever-"

"Why would I tell you, Quire?!" Daken snapped, punching the door with such force that a sharp crack resonated out into the room. "You're not my fucking boyfriend! Like you said, we were just sleeping together."

"Daken, now you're just pissing me off." Quentin sighed with exasperation, fed up with Daken never letting anyone help him. "Open the door or I'll tear it off its goddamn hinges!"

"Why, of course, Mr Quire!" Daken laughed sarcastically, swinging the door open, and causing Quentin to fall into the bathroom clumsily. "How could I ever expect you to allow me even the slightest amount of privacy?"

"I didn't ask to go into your head!" Quentin snarled, stumbling to his feet.

"Good. Because I didn't want you there!" Daken retorted.

"No shit, Sherlock! I would never have guessed!" Quentin snapped back with childish sarcasm.

Daken grabbed Quentin's hair and tugged him closer with a snarl. "Stay out of my head, asshole!"

"Sounds perfect! Stay out of my bed!" Quentin's eyes glinted a sharp orange for a moment and Daken was telekinetically forced back into the bathroom. "And never fuck with my hair unless I ask you to."

In a second, Daken was on him again, forcing him back against the wall. Quentin yawned mockingly and Daken took hold of his chin, extending his wrist claw towards the telepath's neck.

"Oh yeah, kill the Phoenix host. _Great_ idea, jackass." Quentin hissed sarcastically.

"Don't think I won't tear you to pieces, Quire!" Daken extended the claw more, putting more pressure on Quentin's throat.

"Go ahead. Do it." Quentin dared. "If you hate me that much, do it. Why not stab me through the heart? It's clichéd, but far more poetic."

"I can't!" Daken yelled, almost unbelievably frustrated with himself. "You know I can't!"

"Then, kiss me!" Quentin ordered, his voice now lost its mocking tone and full of an unfamiliar emotion. Without thinking, Daken had dropped his hand - his claws retracted - and was kissing Quentin deeply.

Returning the kiss, Quentin felt a drop of cool liquid on his cheek and frowned to realize he was actually _crying_. He didn't know why. He'd said it before and he'd continue to argue it - Daken was _not_ his boyfriend! But still, he felt something - something he wasn't very comfortable with - for Daken and it scared the hell out of him.

"I can't admit what I feel for you..." Daken panted, as almost pained expression on his features. "Because I'm not allowed to feel that way... Ever... I shouldn't feel anything... For anyone!"

"No one is going to punish you for caring for me." Quentin whispered, pushing his forehead to Daken's and closing his eyes.

"No! No, I can't!" Daken pulled back shaking his head, before he stopped, frowning. "Are- Are you crying?"

"No!" Quentin answered too quickly, before blushing and turning away. "Okay, maybe."

"Why?" Daken, despite himself, laughed quietly.

"It- it must be your stupid pheromones fucking with me." Quentin stuttered, blushing more.

"I'm not releasing any pheromones, pinkie pie." Daken sighed happily, relaxing into the contact.

"You must be!" Quentin argued, pushing tears from his cheeks. "I never cry!"

"I think I'd know!" Daken smirked a little, the previous situation almost completely forgotten.

"Fine!" Quentin sighed, pushing a hand through his flame entwined hair. "I'm crying because hate seeing you hurting like this, because... You actually, are kinda important to me... Maybe..."

"I've never seen you cry before..." Daken whispered, placing a hand on Quentin's cheek and swiping away a tear. "It's so strange."

"I _don't_ cry, Daken." Quentin laughed slightly, almost not believing his situation. "You've really messed with me."

"Quentin..." Daken took a deep, shaky breath.

"What's wrong?" Quentin frowned deeply, worried by Daken's expression.

Suddenly, something changed in Daken's eyes and he pulled back quickly.

"It doesn't matter. I need to go." He replied curtly.

"Daken! Wait!" Quentin reached for Daken's hand as he turned away, but the claws expelling from it caused Quentin to flinch back.

"Stay away from me, Quire." Daken's response was almost mechanical, as if it had been programmed.

"I don't- I don't understand... What's going on?" Quentin shook his head slowly.

"I can't be around you right now!" Daken snapped, throwing his fist towards Quentin, his claws just inches from the telepath's confused expression.

"Why not?!" Quentin demanded, carelessly pushing Daken's hand aside.

"Leave it!" Daken growled, turning away again, searching for his clothes.

"No!" Quentin followed Daken quickly.

"I said leave it, kid!" Daken tugged his shirt onto his shoulders.

"Don't call me that!" Quentin snarled. "What's going on?"

"I can't be around you right now." Daken repeated harshly.

"Why?!" Quentin's voice held a tone of desperation and it caused something inside Daken to panic.

"Because I love you!" He yelled, clasping his hand over his mouth after saying the words. He shook his head slowly, his eyes wide.

Quentin stood in stunned silence for a moment, before taking a deep breath and stuttering out a shocked, "Wh- _What_?"

"I- I think I'm in love with you." Again, Daken dropped his head and closed his eyes, as if anticipating punishment.

"Oh my god." Quentin sagged all of his weight back against the wall behind him.

"I am sorry." Daken stepped back, never raising his head, his stance submissive.

"No, this isn't you... No..." Quentin began to panic. This wasn't right. This wasn't what it was supposed to be like between them. _No. Never._

"I know that I am not supposed to feel..." Daken whispered, the words barely audible. "But these last few years... You've changed everything... And now you want to go... I can't go back to who I was before..."

"Daken..." Quentin stared at him, unblinking

"Hurt me, Q. Show me I shouldn't feel this way." Daken begged, his pleading eyes filled with pain and regret. Quentin breathed slowly and steadily - his breathing the only sound in the room. He took a step forward and Daken actually flinched away.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Akihiro. I promise. You never deserve to be hurt. Especially not for how you feel." Quentin explained slowly, as if talking to a child.

"No. This is wrong." Daken stared intently at the ground. "I can't-"

"Daken." Quentin attempted to move closer again, and this time Daken did not twitch back. "I'm not going to punish you for loving me."

"Please..." Daken gasped, shaking his head, hating to hear the words aloud.

"Why didn't you tell me you had feelings for me?" Quentin reached out, running his fingertips over the perfectly familiar black tattoos that encircled and weaved their way over Daken's chest, exposed by his open dress shirt. Daken remained silent, turning his face away. "Do you even have any idea why I left you?"

"You left me because you got bored of me. I fulfilled my purpose - I entertained you. Then you felt I was no use - you wanted a newer, more exciting toy." Daken's words caused Quentin to stare at him, open mouthed.

"You can't seriously think that?" He whispered, his voice weaker than ever.

"You're the Phoenix, Quentin. You're a king, a _god_. You know that, I know that, and everyone out there knows that. As much as I didn't want to believe it, I knew you were better than me, you were _more_. And everyone who knew about us knew I was just an object to you, for your pleasure." As he spoke, Daken kept his eyes locked firmly on where Quentin's fingers touched his skin. "I coped with that. I understood."

"No... It's never been like that, D. I swear." Again, Quentin's words were barely audible.

"You were the one who said we weren't dating; _just sleeping together_." Daken's eyes flicked up to connect with Quentin's for the shortest moment. "I'm your toy, Phoenix. I see that."

"No! Shut up, okay?" Quentin pulled back, shaking his head, almost insulted by the idea. "I was with you because you're fun and gorgeous and I enjoyed spending time with you! And I left you because I wanted more. I wanted you to feel something for me, but I thought you never would."

"Why would you want that? Feelings destroy everything." Daken replied bluntly.

"Because I needed someone who wanted me for more than just sex, or money, or power. I needed someone to want me for me!" Quentin confessed, his breath wavering.

"But-"

" _No_." Quentin cut off Daken's objection bluntly. "You say you think you love me? I _know_ I love _you_! I have done for so long. I'm just the stupid, little telepath who for fell for a murderer. But you were so amazing. I was like an obsessive fanboy around you. And I fell for you so hard. But you were always so distant, so I convinced myself that I'd be okay if we were never anything more, but... I... _Daken_... There's only so long someone can deny how they feel, and I tried, but... I wanted more and you couldn't give me that, so I left."

Daken stared at Quentin in silence, his expression emotionless.

"Oh my god. Say something!" Quentin exclaimed, blushing deeply. Again, Daken didn't reply. Instead, he shoved Quentin back against the wall again and kissed him passionately. Although initially fighting the contact, Quentin soon relaxed and returned the kiss, moaning into the contact.

" _Daken_!" He panted, pulling back. "What are you-"

"Geez, Quentin! For once in your life," Daken hissed, a grin taking his lips. "Shut the hell up!"

"Okay." Quentin blushed and kissed Daken deeply. Frowning, Daken pulled back, and soon Quentin mimicked his expression.

"Umm, Q. Could you...?" Daken trailed off, gesturing to Quentin's hair and the fire spinning from it. "Third degree burns might clash with my tattoos."

"Don't be such a wimp. You've got a healing factor, you can handle a little heat!" Quentin teased, whilst closing his eyes and concentrating his mind to retrieve the flames. They soon dispersed and Quentin was quickly kissing Daken again. Quentin tugged lamely on Daken's shirt with a quiet moan of complaint. Rolling his eyes and not breaking the kiss, Daken shrugged the shirt from his shoulders, exposing his zebra-coloured chest completely now.

" _D_ , you're amazing." Quentin whispered between their desperate kisses.

" _Q_ ," Daken mimicked Quentin's tone with a mocking smirk. " _Shut up_."


End file.
